


Ha Sungho Is The Only Thing Keeping this Family Together

by lapdancesforlucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parental Redemption, Teenage Parents, Teenage Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapdancesforlucifer/pseuds/lapdancesforlucifer
Summary: Minhyun is finally given the opportunity to meet his five year old son. It goes surprisingly well.





	Ha Sungho Is The Only Thing Keeping this Family Together

“I’m nervous, okay?” Minhyun fiddles with the dial of the radio, drawing a sigh from Sungho. The elder places a reassuring hand on his knee and Minhyun offers a guilty smile. 

“Min, c’mon, Tae is gonna love you. He’s just like you: just as kind, just as loving, just as forgiving,” Sungho tells him, still wearing a sweet smile. 

“Tell me about him,” he requests, eyes flickering shut. 

Sungho smiles and they pass the remainder of their long journey discussing their son. They share what they’d bought for his birthday, each having purchased separate gifts. Within an hour, they arrive at the Ha family home. 

Rather pointedly, Mr and Mrs Ha ignore Minhyun’s presence – hurtful, but valid, he thinks – but they inform Sungho that Taehyun is still in his bedroom. Kyungho, his younger brother and a newly recruited Prism trainee, offers him a polite smile and bow then follows his parents from the house. 

Sungho leaves him with strict instructions to wait at the bottom of the stairs before passing his gift off and taking the steps two at a time. Minhyun hears Sungho’s voice differently than he’s ever heard – far, far cheerier than normal. Their conversation drags on for a while, understandable for the topic, but before long, there’s the dull sound of footsteps accompanied by gleeful screeching. Minhyun has the good sense to put the wrapped boxes on the floor when his son reaches the top step. Taehyun only makes it halfway down the stairs before he throws himself towards his father, still screeching. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

As he pulls the little boy in to a tight hug, he catches a glance of Sungho at the top of the stairs, phone in hand. 

“Hi, baby. Oh, I missed you so, so much,” he whispers, squeezing him even closer. Taehyun stays wrapped tightly around him, face burrowed in his neck, still spouting random words and giggles.

“Am I allowed to see your face, baby?” Minhyun asks and Taehyun finally pulls back with a cackle, showing off a wide grin. He doesn’t carry many of Sungho’s features, likely due to his other father’s hormone changes, but they share the same smile and small ears. When he thinks of himself, he can only see the features he knows as foreign to himself: his father’s eyes, his father’s nose, his father’s angular face. But, this time, he feels different. These are his son’s eyes, his son’s nose, his son’s angular face. 

It felt a hell of a lot better. 

“Daddy! What are you doing?” He feels a small finger poking at his cheek and when he looks up, Sungho is stood on the bottom step, looking close to killing him for daring to ignore their son. 

“Oh!” He shakes his head, “Sorry, Tae, I was just thinking. You know, Appa has been telling me about what you’ve been planning for your birthday party today.” Minhyun is suddenly very grateful for the conversation in the car that morning. 

At that, Taehyun wriggles from his arms and immediately begins tugging him through the house. He hears Sungho’s deep laugh as he goes suddenly, not expecting the strength their five year old son apparently shares with his appa. They keep going until they’re in the back garden, where a row of low level tables and cushions have been carefully laid out, along with a decently sized play structure.

“Halmeoni and Haraboji said they would help but I told them it’s not allowed ‘cos Appa told me he was coming an’ I wanted it to be really good,” he explains as he finally lets his dad go in favour of tugging his other father’s sleeve. Now that the world has slowed back down and Minhyun has finally caught his breath again, he can see that the gifts are in his ex’s hands. “Appa! Can I have presents now?”

Sungho rolls his eyes exasperatedly but grins nevertheless. “Fine, but back in the house for presents,” he instructs, and Taehyun is gone before they can even realise. The pair laughs together and Sungho nudges Minhyun with his hip. “You get my ADHD theory, now, right?” He asks, drawing a shrug from Minhyun. 

“It makes sense but I don’t think I could make a fair judgement on it,” he replies, and plucks his own box from Sungho’s arms. In the living room, Taehyun makes them all sit in a circle with the boxes in the centre.

“Ooh, which box first, baby?” Sungho asks, cheekily nudging his gift closer with his foot. Not one to be manipulated, however, Taehyun grabs for the other box, prompting a smug smirk from Minhyun. He unwraps it eagerly and in a few seconds, the alien wrapping paper is in tatters and he’s already working on the box.

“Nerf guns! Thank you, Daddy! Can we play with them now?” Minhyun is really going to have to get used to how high pitched and loud his son’s voice is. 

“Appa’s present first, okay? Then, we can play,” he says, a little surprised at how parent-y he sounds. Based on Sungho’s expression, he’s just as surprised. Taehyun grabs for the second gift, making equally quick work of it as the last one.

“What’d you get, Tae?” Minhyun asks, trying to peek at the gift. Proudly, Taehyun shows off the box – a large Scalextric set with three cars. He insists on setting that one up first, under the pretence that the three cars means they can all play.

After five races, it becomes clear that Sungho is the racing master, and Taehyun abandons his own car in favour of joining ‘Team Appa’. Minhyun pouts, but continues to lose. At the twelfth loss in a row, he throws himself dramatically to the floor and whines. Even Taehyun can’t take it. 

“Daaaaad! It’s not my fault I’m really good at racing!” He whines in turn, sighing with twice as much drama. “I’ll be on your team next,” he offers and Minhyun smiles. 

“Ah, I think we have a party to get ready for but we’ll play later,” he says with a pinch to his son’s cheek. Taehyun gasps and runs out of the room to change out of his pyjamas, leaving his parents alone together. 

“You did incredible, Min,” Sungho speaks out of nowhere, “but I’m not going to be happy if you’re his favourite now.” He loops an arm around Minhyun’s waist and gives him a wide grin.

“Now we’ve just gotta figure out how to manage twenty kids between us,” Minhyun laughs, leaning in to his shoulder. 

“Should be fun.”


End file.
